This invention relates to a powered float tube for use by a sportsman. More particularly, it relates to a fisherman's float tube and separate floatable power unit combination. The power unit includes a battery and electric motor which are carried in a separate float tube. The power float tube is removably attached to the sportsman's float tube and furnishes the propulsion mechanism for this combination.
Fishermen have used buoyant float tubes for fishing for years. In these instances, a fisherman, usually wearing waders and swim fins, sits in the center of the toroidal shaped float tube and uses his swim fins to slowly propel the float tube backward; this can be tiring. To overcome this problem, float tubes have been developed which propel a sportsman by using power units formed integral with the float tube. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,488 to Schulz, Jr. illustrates an aquatic floater having a foam-filled shell and powered by an electric motor in front of an operator. The operator orients the electric motor in a direction he desires to travel and the electric motor pulls or pushes the float tube in the direction selected. However, this device cannot be used with conventional float tubes. Further, this device places the motor in front of a fisherman in an awkward spot for fishing. Further, the operator has to steer the device by orienting the motor in a desired direction of travel.
Portable boats which have removable motors are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,840 to Cefalo, Jr. illustrates an assembly for mounting an outboard motor in front of an operator using a detachable frame. Again, the motor is in an awkward location for a fisherman as it is directly in front of him. The operator controls the direction of travel by turning the motor relative to its mounting. This device cannot be used with a conventional fisherman's float tube.
There is a need for a power unit that is located behind a fisherman so that the area in front of him is clear for fishing. Since many fishermen have already made a substantial investment in float tubes for fishing, a need also exists for a separate power unit which can operate with a conventional fisherman's float tube and propel it in a direction the fisherman desires.